


Our Secret Place

by sanQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanQ/pseuds/sanQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>
    <i>[Wish you could take me away,</i>
  </sub>
  <br/>
  <sub>
    <i>Pretend that I am your baby</i>
  </sub>
  <br/>
  <sub>
    <i>Somewhere far away...</i>
  </sub>
  <br/>
  <sub>
    <i>Somewhere we can call our secret place]</i>
  </sub>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'll wait for as long as it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Kimberley (陳芳語)'s song "Never Change" (it's in English). [Here's the link if you'd like to give it a listen.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1jYP0eam5A)

_[Wish you could take me away,  
pretend that I am your baby]_

Kageyama dreams that Hinata soothes the ache in his heart. He dreams of the warmth that would come with Hinata’s arms encompassing his body. He dreams that Hinata saves him, goes away with him, holds him, _loves him_.

 

_[Somewhere far away,_   
_Somewhere in the shade,_   
_Somewhere we can call our secret place_   
_Somewhere in the rain,_   
_Somewhere we can play,_   
_Somewhere we can be free and run away]_

He thinks of running away with him, to a forest with a lush carpet of grass, where the sunlight filters through the trees in patches. Then, he could bask in Hinata’s presence all he wanted. (Kageyama thinks bask is the perfect word-- he likes to bask in the sunlight sometimes, feeling its warmth permeate to his bones; Hinata gives him the same feeling.) Hinata’s skin would be highlighted by the backdrop of the relentless afternoon sun, and it would burn to look, but it would be worth it.  
This would be their secret place. They would play when it rained: they would spin in circles, spin, spin until they fell to the ground, dizzy, grins crinkling their faces. He would press Hinata down into the grass, shading him, surrounding him, encompassing him. He would kiss Hinata’s cherry cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his eyelids, his smile.

 

_[Cause I really wanna take you away  
Cause I wanna walk with you into space]_

He grasps Hinata's hand as he squints towards the sun, but what is truly blinding is Hinata's smile when their gazes meet. Hinata starts up the milky way, tip toeing over glitter-stars, leading him to who-knows-where, and Kageyama follows behind him, watching, always watching, always following.   
(He would be content to follow Hinata for the rest of his life.)

 

_[And pick out the stars in the sky  
and put them all on your face]_

As he looks down at the stars under his feet, flickering dimly, keeping him up from falling into the black depths of space, he's astounded by their beauty. And as he looks ahead of him, his eyes following Hinata’s feet stepping gingerly across the universe, he thinks of placing the stars onto his delicate face, like a jeweler setting gems into a work of art. He thinks that they wouldn’t outshine him, but rather make him shine even brighter. He’d place one along the slope of Hinata’s button nose, one at the gentle arch of his right eyebrow, and one under the soft curve of his lower lip. All he could see, then, would be Hinata’s searing white light, the other stars fading away.

 

_[Cause I won’t let you change  
Never change]_

Kageyama likes everything about Hinata. Hinata, who puts his all into everything, whether it be volleyball or his trust in Kageyama. Hinata, who bickers with him out of habit, to blow off steam, to show his affection. Kageyama wouldn’t trade that for anything. He never wants Hinata to change. When Kageyama grabs the top of Hinata’s head with one hand and squeezes lightly, mussing the orange locks and feigning anger, what he really means is, “never change”.

 

_[One day I’ll take you away_   
_Kiss you and call you my baby_   
_Somewhere in the sky_   
_Somewhere we can fly_   
_Somewhere we don’t need to run and hide_   
_Somewhere down below_   
_Somewhere in the snow_   
_Somewhere where the sun will shine all night]_

One day, Kageyama tells himself, he’ll take Hinata away and make him his own. He’ll tie their fingers together and press his torso to the curve of Hinata’s back. He'll talk with him into the middle of the night. He’ll throw snowballs at him until their exposed skin becomes red and chapped from the cold, and then warm up with him in front of a fire. He envisions a place where the sun would shine through the night, so the two could play volleyball together longer. He would collect Hinata’s smiles and keep them next to his heart.  
If they could go to such a place, their secret place, a world where Hinata was not engaged to a reserved boy with pudding hair, then Kageyama wouldn’t need to play this hiding game any more.

 

_[Cause I won’t let you change  
Never change]_

Even Hinata’s undying love for Kenma made Kageyama love him more. Hinata had patiently and diligently picked at Kenma until he opened up, revealing a tender, scarred inside. Hinata was so gentle with Kenma, so understanding and loving, working day after day to help the wounds heal over. Kenma would never be whole, but Hinata’s devotion never wavered. Kageyama was silently awed by Hinata’s purity and _goodness_.   
Hinata was perfect. Just thinking about him made Kageyama’s heart ache.  
(He can’t help it: sometimes his mouth tastes sour with jealousy.)

Whenever he sees the glimmer in the whites of Hinata’s eyes, he knows what it means: “I’ll be here, Kageyama. I’ll spike any toss you send my way.” Whenever Kageyama bumps their shoulders together when they walk side-by-side, he tries to wordlessly tell Hinata, “I feel such deep burning affection for you; I’m aflame and you just keep feeding the fire.” Whenever Kageyama lets Hinata sip at his milk box, or treats him to meat buns, he’s trying to say, “I’d do anything for you, anything to make you happy”. For this boy, he would conquer the world.

 

_[Cause I promise to give you the rest of my life]_

For now, Kageyama does all that he can do, and takes what he can get. As long as he can be by Hinata’s side, as friends, as teammates, then he’ll be alright. As long as he can witness Hinata’s overflowing happiness, he’ll be fine. As long as he can help to protect Hinata from life’s cruel elements, protect the fire that is his smile from the rain, then he has purpose. And as long as he can support Hinata, he'll feel complete.  
He’ll support him for as long as it takes, even if it takes forever.  
(Even if it never happens.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kagehina and my first HQ fic! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Writing is difficult for me, I'd love it if you could leave a comment? (If you want!!) ^^  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
